A Pirate's Life For Me
by Paisley Pixie
Summary: Johannah Turner always knew her father's name was William Turner, but what she didn't know is that she has an older brother that is a pirate! Along for the ride on the Black Pearl, she begins to find romance with none other than Captain Jack Sparrow while
1. Chapter 1

A Pirate's Life For Me:

Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy?

**Chapter One**

The name is Johannah Turner. I'm a twenty-one year old female from a small port by the name of Jefferson. My mother was killed by a set of nasty pirates not too long ago-so yes, I detest pirates- leaving me alone with my drunken stepfather. Note that I said stepfather.

My biological father left when I was just a small girl, and Mother never told me anything about him other than his name is William Turner.

I'm not an amazingly attractive female- standing at approximately five feet four, slender, extremely long, vibrant red hair, bronze tan, and emerald green eyes. I dress quite plainly most of the time-wearing loose baggy dresses that hide my nicely shaped body- and no one really sees how long my hair actually is because I always have it pulled into a tight bun. My stepfather taught me how to sword fight pretty well- but that was before he became a drunk, abusive man, however.

"I'll marry out of love… Not forced!" I shouted furiously at Dean, my stepfather. We have been arguing a lot recently on this subject because I will not just marry anyone.

"You're the oldest female in Port Jefferson that hasn't married yet, Jo." Dean said sternly. Surprisingly, he wasn't drunk yet.

"I don't care." I mumbled and began walking out of the small house.

"You're so stubborn, Jo!" He shouted angrily as I slammed the door shut and continued walking on to the beach.

He's not drunk yet, so there's no coming after me right now. All I have to worry about is what's going to happen when I return home later.

I sat down on the shoreline and looked out over the peaceful horizon. It was sunset so the sky was painted with a mixture of pinks and oranges. In the distance, I could see what looked like a black speck… but I couldn't quite make it out. As it moved closer, I began squinting-fighting against the setting sun to see what it was- but soon realizing exactly what that was.

My eyes widened in horror as I looked to the black flag with a white skull.

"Pirates…" I breathed out frightfully. "…And they're coming here!"

I decided to run and tell Dean, stopping and telling some royal guards along the way. Of course, they didn't believe me-they were too drunk and stupid.

"Dean, there are pirates coming this way!" I shouted when walking into the dark house.

"I don't care." I heard him mumble from his chair in the corner of the living room.

_Great. He's already drunk… _I thought sarcastically.

"Where have you been?" He suddenly asked, sounding furious.

"I just told you! I was at the shoreline!" I screamed, beginning to turn and walk away.

"You're not going anywhere." He growled, jumping up and grabbing me.

"Let me go, Dean! You're hurting me!" I shouted, trying to escape from his hard grip-only to be backhanded across my cheek, causing a gash from his ring.

Finally breaking free, I grabbed my sword and ran out of the door; Dean following close behind me.

Turning around, I unsheathed my sword and pointed it at him.

"Leave me alone." I growled out through clenched teeth.

"I taught you, remember? You honestly think you can beat me?" He asked, an evil smirk forming on his crusty old lips.

Wavering a bit, I knew he was right. I mean, I'm good at sword fighting, but he was still much more skilled than myself.

We stood there silently, giving each other death glares, after I had sheathed my sword back to my hip. I'm sure it looks quite funny; a female wearing a light cotton blue dress with a sword at my side… but obviously I don't care.

I wouldn't dare go back in that house, knowing he'd beat me nearly to death.

While we stood there staring at each other, my back faced the streets while Dead had a clear view. I could see Dean's stern expression quickly turn into a frightened one as he looked behind me, but I didn't bother turning around to see what he was looking at.

"Jo, we need to go inside…" Dean said slowly, fear in his voice.

"So you can beat me! I think not!" I shouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Damn it! I said get inside!" He finally hollered, his face turning red from his drunken rage.

"No!" I shouted back, not expecting him to hit me in public.

I was wrong…

And he hit hard, too… using his fist. The force knocked me to the ground as I gripped my jaw in pain.

"That's no way to treat a lady, Mate." I heard a voice from behind me.

Glancing up to see who said it, I looked up to meet the eyes of a pirate…

"This doesn't concern you, pirate. Now go, before I call for the guards." Dean said through clenched teeth.

"Actually… it does concern me. We're on public streets, and yer hittin' the bonnie lass in front of everyone." The pirate continued. He seemed to be swaying in a drunken manner.

"Alright then. You're so concerned and you know how to treat a lady-you take her!" Dean shouted, causing me to snap my head back over to him in fright.

In an instant, Dean walked back in the house and slammed the door shut.

"Dean! You scumbag!" I shouted, still sitting on the ground.

Finally standing, I turned around and faced the pirate. He was somewhat odd looking, but probably the most handsome pirate I had ever seen. Well, I take that back… the FIRST handsome pirate I've seen…

But for now, that didn't matter. I was furious that he had butted his nose in my business. Instead of helping me, he caused me to lose my place to live. Oh how I hate pirates!

"You!" I screamed accusationingly at the pirate.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You just had to butt your nose in my business, didn't you? Now because of you, I'm homeless!" I shouted.

"Excuse me for tryin' to help." He said, rolling his eyes and began walking off.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked curiously, beginning to follow him. I could tell he was a bit annoyed, but oh well.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" He said, turning around and facing me with a smirk.

"I've heard of you." I said, narrowing my eyes and remembering the tales of him and Barbossa.

"And ye are?" He asked with suspicion.

"Johannah Turner." I said with pride.

"Turner, eh? Well, nice to meet ya-but I must be on my way." Jack said, tipping his hat and walking off again.

I stood there watching as he slipped into the crowd and disappeared.

Hanging my head down, I decided to go to my favorite hideout place down the shore-an old abandoned stone building that is falling apart.

Sitting down, I looked out over the dark ocean. Nightfall has already come, and the usually busy port was now silent and peaceful.

I also noticed the pirate ship was still docked, but couldn't understand why the guards weren't going after them.

After awhile of trying to think of reasons, I began to slowly drift off to sleep.

_Explosions…_

_Gun Fire…_

_Screaming…_

Slowly waking up, I could hear all these sounds. Port Jefferson was under attack! I sat up and looked out the window to see another pirate ship had docked and now is attacking the port.

Quickly grabbing my sword, I ran out of the old stone building, and towards the cobble stone streets, to help the people in need.

Disgusting pirates were everywhere as I swung my sword around, fighting them off. I noticed some pirates were fighting others, as if they were helping us.

The clanks of swords and booms of guns sounded through the streets, while I continued to battle pirates that tried to attack me or another civilian.

Bumping into someone's back with my own, I spun around with my sword raised, only to meet the large chocolate brown eyes of Jack Sparrow.

"You!" We both said in unison-me frowning at him.

Just then, two other pirates charged at us to attack, and oddly enough, Jack started dueling with one, while I dueled with the other.

_I'm fighting side by side with a pirate… _I thought, confused, as I looked over at Jack while he crushed his sword into the man's chest.

It had distracted me, leaving me open to get killed, while another pirate silently crept up behind me.

Luckily, Jack saw and grabbed his pistol, firing it off behind me-causing me to shriek in fright.

My eyes widened when I turned and looked at Jack.

He smirked and continued fighting as more pirates ran towards us.

Not long after, Jack had disappeared in the fighting, and the royal navy was now here helping (I believe I forgot to mention that Port Jefferson is not far from Port Royal).

As I was continuing to fight with all of my strength against the pirates-someone came up behind me and hit me in the back of the head, causing me to fall unconscious.

**Jack's point-of-view**

The streets were filled with fighting, dead bodies, screaming women and children, and fires. Jack and his crew fought against the other pirates-a crew ran by Captain Thomas McDouglas; a very dangerous captain.

McDouglas and Jack have been battling it out over the past month or so after they discovered that they are both after the same treasure.

However, why McDouglas was here fighting, Jack could not figure out. Maybe it had something to do with that Turner girl he met, or maybe it was because he knew Jack would be here…

The fighting was ceasing as McDouglas' crew began heading back to their ship to leave. They were a tough crew, but never could really win against Jack and his.

People of Port Jefferson were grateful for the help of Jack and his crew.

The Royal Navy couldn't harm Jack and his crew anymore-since Will and Elizabeth are married now and it's ordered by Elizabeth's father not to harm them.

_Speaking of Will, I wonder if that girl is of any relation? _He thought.

Walking along the streets back to the Black Pearl, with his crew not far behind, Jack soon saw the Turner girl laying in the dirt, unconscious-obviously had been hit during the battle after he had left.

Turning back to see Will a good distance away, walking hand in hand with Elizabeth, he bent down and picked up the unconscious girl and began carrying her with him aboard his ship.


	2. Chapter 2

A Pirate's Life For Me:

Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy?

**Chapter Two**

I awoke to what seemed to be late afternoon hours.

My head pounded severe pain and I could see a piece of gray cloth as a bandage on my arm. Looking around, I found that I wasn't in Port Jefferson anymore. Hell, I wasn't even on land anymore. I was on someone's ship, in a fairly large room that had all kinds of empty rum bottles scattering the floor.

I tried to sit up, only to be greeted with more pain shooting from my head down through my neck and back.

I hadn't noticed someone had stepped in the room while I was holding my head from the pain.

"Ye should lay down… ye have a slight concussion." A soft voice said from the doorway, startling me.

When I looked up, my eyes widened to see Jack Sparrow standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"W-w-w-…" I stuttered in confusion.

"What am I doing here!" I finally managed to choke out.

"Ye was just layin' in the middle of the street, knocked out. Besides, I could use ye in me crew- yer a good fighter." He said smirking, flashing me his gold teeth.

The pirate looked quite odd as I said before; long dark brown hair with dreadlocks and beads entwine in his hair, a goatee that had two small braids and large chocolate brown eyes… Still has to be the most handsome pirate I had ever seen.

"Well, you had no right to take me. I hate pirates…" I growled out, with some anger forming, although I couldn't help but be intrigued by this pirate.

"Ah, but think about this, Miss Turner… Your father kicked you out, told me I could take you." Jack said, only angering me more when he called Dean my father.

"That was NOT my father. That was my stepfather." I said through clenched teeth. I've already forgotten about the pain I was in.

"Ah." He said, nodding his head.

After a moment of silence, I looked back over to him and frowned.

"Earlier, when we first met, why did you seem fascinated when you learned my last name is Turner?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm only fascinated if you tell me ye father's name was William Turner." He stated.

My eyes widened a bit as I slowly nodded my head.

"It is." I said quietly, shocked that Jack knew my father.

"You know him!" I asked in surprise.

His eyes fell a bit and he remained silent, turning to walk out of the room.

"I'll let ye brother tell you that." I heard him mumble as he disappeared up to deck.

_BROTHER! _

**JACK'S POV**

After Jack walked on deck, he found his first mate-Will- helping to steer the ship.

"Hey Jack." Will said calmly, looking out over sea.

"Who was that young girl you brought aboard last night?" Will turned and asked, causing Jack to look up at him.

He didn't think Will had seen that…

"A girl? Jack… it's already bad enough luck to be havin' one on board, but now two!" Jack's friend, Gibbs, said; full of worry as he walked off mumbling obscenities and superstitions under his breath while shaking his head.

"Jack?" Will questioned, brows furrowed in suspicion.

"Ye sister, Mate. Well… half sister…" Jack said thoughtfully.

"What! Since when do I have a sister?" Will asked in a state of shock and disbelief.

"I don't know. Go talk to 'er. She's in me room." Jack said with a smile.

Will looked at Jack in confusion, then over to Elizabeth who had heard the whole conversation from nearby.

After a few minutes of silence, Will began to walk below deck to meet the young lady, Elizabeth right behind him.

**BACK TO JO'S POV**

_Brother? I seriously have a brother? And why is he here? How does Jack know my father? _I thought frantically after Jack left the room-now sitting up on the edge of the bed.

It wasn't long before a light knock came at the door.

"Come in." I said softly, looking up as the door opened and in walked a young man and woman.

"Hello Miss…" The young man started, but obviously didn't know my name, looking at me questioningly.

"Johannah Turner." I said quietly.

"Is it true you are my half sister?" He asked with a frown.

"I don't know… I never knew if I had any siblings. All I know is what my mother told me before she was killed by a pirate-that my biological father's name is William Turner, a man she had an affair with whenever he docked in Port Jefferson." I said, looking up at him. The young woman behind him smiled graciously at me, and I returned it.

"Well… I'm Will Turner…" He started.

"Is our father still alive?" I questioned, hopeful.

"No. He died several years back. He was a good man, though… and a good pirate." He said with a soft smile.

"A pirate?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, a pirate. It may take a while for you to accept that you have pirate's blood, but give it time, I've finally accepted it." He said. "This is my wife, Elizabeth, by the way." He added kindly, gesturing towards the beautiful young woman.

We then spent the next few hours, talking and getting to know each other. Will and Elizabeth told me funny stories of how they met Jack, and I told them of my encounter with him.

"How was your mother killed by a pirate?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"I don't know exactly. I wasn't home when it happened. My stepfather later told me a pirate came in and attacked her- I had walked in when she was barely hanging on to life and only had time to tell me two things. One, that she loved me; and two, what my father's name was." I said softly, thinking back to that day and the horrific sight I had walked in on.

"Ah. Sorry to hear that. You're in good hands now." Will said with a warm, kind smile.

"Well, I still do not like the idea of being a pirate." I said pouting, causing them both to burst into laughter.

Awhile later, they left out of the room to go on deck and help Jack, leaving me to bathe and change into a dress that Elizabeth provided for me.

It was sunset as I made my way nervously on deck in a beautiful long sleeved lavender, silk dress. Arriving on deck, I was greeted with the most amazing ship I had ever seen, taking my breath away.

The ship was bustling with pirates-busy with their duties as I made my way around deck.

Spotting Jack at the Captain's Wheel, I walked up to him and gave him a friendly smile.

If I'm to stay on this ship, I guess I should try and get along with him… 

"I never thanked you for saving my life with that pirate last night in Port Jefferson." I said kindly.

"Yeah, well, when ye in battle… ye shouldn't get distracted. It'll get you killed." He said, still staring straight ahead without looking at me.

"Lucky for you, I was there." He added, turning and looking at me with a smirk.

So much for getting along too well with him… 

Walking off from Jack without another word, I went to find Elizabeth- but not before Jack shouted something while I was walking away.

"Dress comfortably in the mornin', Miss Turner- you're a part of my crew now, so ye'll be doin' work like the others." He said as I walked away, rolling my eyes without his knowledge.

Elizabeth showed me to her and Will's room, since that was where I would be staying until I can get my own cabin.

"Are you going to bed now?" Elizabeth asked as I began to lay down on the small mattress that had been set in the corner, on the floor, of the room.

"Yes. I'm tired." I said, covering up with the blankets.

"Alright then… Goodnight." She said with a smile and then turned and quietly exited the room.

The next morning, I awoke to Elizabeth shaking me gently.

"Hmm?" I asked sleepily.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Jo… but it's time to get up. I have some clothes for you to wear-meet us on deck when you're ready." She said kindly, then left the room while I rose and went into the bathroom to dress.

I dressed into some clothes Elizabeth gave me- a pair of black Capri pants, a white peasant shit that was a bit low cut and laced up in the front, and a pair of black leather boots. I brushed through my long hair and pulled it back into my usual messy bun before going on deck.

"About time, Miss Turner." I heard Jack say as I walked on deck. Looking over to him, he held a pail and a scrub brush in his hands, with a smile.

"Time to get to work." He said, handing me the pail and brush.

"Start swabbing the deck." He added, then turned and walked away to the wheel.

I stood there and looked around. There were others doing work as well, including Will and Elizabeth, but I was the only one that was swabbing the deck.

_It's going to be a long day… _I thought as I sighed and kneeled down, beginning to scrub.

After a few hours, my back and knees were beginning to get sore and tired as I took a small break-sitting back against the railing and holding my head in my hands.

Hearing heavy foot steps walking towards my direction, I looked up to see Jack kneeling down in front of me, holding out an apple to me.

"Here.. eat, Love." He said kindly, placing the apple in my hand.

"Thanks." I mumbled, watching him walk away again.

What is it that fascinates me so much about that man? 

Later that evening, I trudged slowly and quietly down to Will and Elizabeth's room-sore and tired from the day's work.

"Are you alright, Jo?" Will asked-concerned-when I stepped in the room, immediately pulling off my boots.

"Yeah… tired… sore…" I said quietly, looking up at him with a shy smile.

He chuckled and nodded in understanding.

"You'll get used to it-don't worry." He said, still laughing, as Elizabeth handed me a nightgown to change into after my bath.

"Well, I didn't ask for any of this-that's for sure." I said with a slight frown, before walking into the bathroom.

When I was through and went back into the bedroom, I had pulled my hair back in it's usual manner, I saw Will and Elizabeth still talking.

"Jo, do you want to go back to Port Jefferson? Because if you do, we can get you back there…" Will asked with concern.

This made me smile.

"No, I'll stick it out here. Besides, I don't have a home anymore in Port Jefferson." I said with a gracious smile.

Nodding in understanding, him and Elizabeth walked up-giving me hugs goodnight- before I slipped under the covers of my mattress, instantly falling asleep.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

I've been doing nothing but work on the Black Pearl over the past week. I still haven't talked much with Jack, but I was beginning to get more comfortable being aboard the pirate ship.

This evening, I actually had a break from work.

Tonight I was dressed in another of Elizabeth's dresses- a beautiful, long, blue velvet dress with ivory lace lining. I'm normally not into very fancy dresses, but I liked this one. However, I didn't look very good with my hair up in a messy bun… but as I said before, I hate showing the true length of my hair… I try not to show anyone. No particular reason why… I just don't want to.

"Jo, come on! Let me fix your hair please!" Elizabeth was begging me. We have become really close friends over the past week, and I was thankful to have someone to talk to.

"No! No one touches my hair!" I shouted, laughing and running out of the room and towards the deck.

Rounding a corner, I ran into someone hard, making me start to fall backwards down the stairs, until a strong hand reached out and firmly grabbed me to keep me from falling.

Looking up, I saw Jack smirking.

"Sorry about that." I said, straightening up and looking down at my feet.

"No worries, Miss Turner." He said and began to walk into his room.

I watched his every move as he made his way in the room and picked up a bottle of rum.

Finally snapping out of my dream state, I made my way on deck just as Will was heading down.

"Hey, Jo. What are you doing?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh just going on deck to watch the sunset." I said, returning his smile.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He said giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I found myself alone on deck. The ship was anchored and all the others were already going to bed or down in the cellar drinking.

I stood there by the railing, the breeze gently blowing on my cheeks, as pinks of the sunset filled the sky.

Slowly, I looked around to double check that no one was on deck-then after seeing no one was here, I let my long, waist length, vibrant red hair down to flow in the wind as I stood at the railing, looking over the beautiful crystal-blue waters of the Caribbean.

"A-hem…" I heard someone clear their throat behind me a few minutes later…


	3. Chapter 3

A Pirate's Life For Me:

Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy?

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Oh Jack… You scared me." I breathed out in relief when turning and seeing it was him who had come up behind me.

Quickly grabbing the piece of leather that holds my hair, I started to pull my hair back up.

"Leave it down, Love." I heard Jack say softly as I looked up at him and blushed.

"So how are you liking the pirate life?" He finally asked with a smile, breaking the awkward silence.

"Umm… it's alright… I guess." I said with a soft chuckle.

"Of course it's only alright for now… Ye haven't learned the pirate song… or seen any treasure… or drank any rum…" He said with a raised eyebrow. I couldn't help but notice how he emphasized the word 'rum'.

After some more silence, I looked up at Jack-my hair still whippin' in the wind- and gave a pleading smile.

"Could you teach me, Jack? Could you teach me the pirate song… show me treasure… and show me to drink rum?" I asked pleadingly.

"Are you sure that's what you want, Miss Turner?" He asked with a smirk, before taking a swig of his rum.

"Just call me Jo-and yes, if I'm to stay on this ship of yours, I want to learn." I said proudly.

"Alright then, we have an accord. Let's see how well you parry." He said, setting down his rum bottle and unsheathing his sword-while he tossed me an extra one.

"Umm okay…" I said, a little hesitant of parrying with Jack. Sure, I'm pretty good at sword fighting, but Jack… he's said to be the best in the Caribbean.

Taking my fighting stance-Jack allowed me to take the first swipe. He blocked it of course and began proceeding to come at me afterwards. The clangs and tinks of the swords we battled with, resounded throughout the empty deck as the sun slipped down lower in the horizon.

"Yer very good… I give you that…" Jack said, almost sounding breathless as we continued to parry about the deck.

A moment later, it got more heated-and faster- and I was beginning to stumble in my footing. Finally, my foot found an old rum barrel, causing me to stumble backwards and fall to the deck, dropping my sword in the process.

I looked up to see Jack's sword pointing at me, and him wearing a smirk while looking down at me.

"But yer not that good. Never let go of yer sword-it's yer life, remember that." He said, his smile fading-leaving a stern expression written across his face, and sheathing his sword back to his hip.

Sighing, I took his hand he offered to help me up as I regained my footing and looked up at him again.

"Enough parrying for now. Let's drink some rum, shall we?" He said smiling, pulling two rum bottles out of his jacket.

I chuckled a bit and gladly took a bottle from him, both of us taking a seat by the railing.

And that's where we sat for hours… drinking rum, laughing, and singing 'A Pirate's Life For Me' – both of us fairly drunk.

He told me funny stories how him and Will met, how he met Elizabeth… and how Will and Elizabeth saved him from getting hung in Port Royal. I don't remember ever laughing so much in my lifetime as we sat there drinking the rum.

"She burned your rum? Really?" I asked, stifling the hysteric laughter that was trying to break free.

"Bloody Elizabeth sure did. Burned me precious rum…… Hey, it's not funny!" Jack said, turning to me when I couldn't hold the laughter in anymore. I was laughing so hard by now that I rolled onto my side on the deck, holding my stomach that was beginning to get sore.

"What's going on here?" I soon heard someone ask from the stairway.

Sitting up, I quieted down and stopped laughing when seeing Will and Elizabeth standing there-looking at the both of us suspiciously.

"Nothin', Mate… Just getting to know Jo a bit better." Jack slurred, while standing up with a smile.

We could all clearly tell that Jack was drunk. I stifled my giggles some more as I looked over to see Will looking at Jack like he was insane.

"Go to bed, Jo. It's late and you have to be up early in the morning to work." Will demanded, his eyes not leaving Jack.

I nodded and began to follow Elizabeth down to the room-but not before looking back at Jack and flashing him a smile.

**JACK'S POV**

"What are you doing, Jack?" Will asked him suspiciously after Jo and Elizabeth had went below deck.

"Me? I'm drinkin' me rum." Jack said, flashing a smile.

"Not that. What are you doing with Jo?" Will asked rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"What do you mean, Mate?" Jack asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean, Jack. She's my sister-don't let her get attached to you, because I know how you are." Will said sternly, then walked away, going below deck to his and Elizabeth's room to talk with Jo.

**BACK TO JO'S POV**

"Wow… I've never seen you with your hair down." Elizabeth said politely- trying to make small talk until Will got back.

"No one has." I mumbled, sitting down on the mattress I've been sleeping on.

"Oh." She said quietly.

"You shouldn't get attached to Jack." She finally said, breaking the silence.

"And why not?" I questioned, looking over at her.

"Because, he's a womanizer, Jo." Will's stern voice came from the doorway.

"But.." I started to protest on why I was up there.

"I don't want an explanation. I just want you to be informed not to get attached." Will interrupted, looking over at me with concern.

"Alright." I finally said, looking down at my feet.

"Goodnight." I finally said, laying down and facing my back towards them. Soon, beginning to fall asleep, I had only one person on my mind……

Jack…

The next morning when I awoke, I had a slight headache from the amount of rum I had drank last night. Will and Elizabeth had already went on deck, so I went onto the small bathroom to get dressed.

After arriving on deck a short time later, I was greeted with someone handing me a pail of soapy water and a large scrub brush. Looking up, I saw it was Will before he walked away without a word to me.

_Guess he's still angry… _I thought as I stooped down on my hands and knees and began to vigorously scrub the deck.

Hours went by quickly, and soon it was late afternoon. My hands were sore, along with my back, as I sat up and looked around to see that I wasn't even halfway finished yet. I hadn't even talked to Jack all day… saw him a few times… but he seemed to ignore me. The sun was beginning to set as I slowly made my way below deck towards Will's room.

Walking along a dark corridor, I felt myself getting pulled backwards by my waist into a room. The unknown person knowing that I might scream out, clamped a hand gently over my mouth while pulling me back.

"Sshh.. It's just me." I heard Jack whisper before letting go of me.

"Jack?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"The one and only, Love." He said with a smile.

"What are you doing?" I asked, laughing, then looking around to see that we were in his room.

"I still have more to teach you…" He said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh… really? I thought you weren't speaking with me anymore…" I said shyly, looking into his beautiful eyes.

"No, Love. That's yer next lesson. Pirates are usually secretive." He said, smirking.

Catching on to what he meant, I nodded and smiled.

And that is when Jack and I started our secret friendship. No one was to know, well, with the exception of Jack and myself, of course.

A week had went by fast again-this time I had much more fun… Sneaking to Jack's room every night… drinking rum… parrying with him. He was quickly becoming the best friend I never had… despite that I had more feelings for him than that. But I heeded Will and Elizabeth's warnings of him being a womanizer out for only one thing. Speaking of Will, I couldn't help but notice that he was beginning to get suspicious with my late night disappearances. I was starting to run out of excuses.

"And where are you going tonight!" Will was asking in disbelief.

"Umm… I'm going to swab the deck…" I said. It was the first thing that came to mind, and I'm unsure of how this excuse would work since it was the middle of the night.

"Swab the decks?" Will questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes-under the full moon… so that it's not so hard for me to do so in the heat tomorrow." I said smiling.

"Umm… Okay.." He said, finally accepting the excuse, allowing me to go.

_Whew… I'm going to have to start thinking of better excuses… _I thought as I quietly tip-toed to Jack's room. I had my sword at my side- I always carry it- as I slowly entered into his dark room. Just as I was turning around from closing the door, I saw a sword flying in my direction-causing me to unsheathe mine in a flash and block it.

"Yer getting better, Love." Jack said, leaning forward with a smile.

I laughed as he pulled back and lit some candles, giving the room a soft orange glow. Handing me a small bottle of rum, he sat down on the bed and motioned for me to sit next to him.

We were soon laughing and joking with each other as always.

Not long after I had been there-Will came rushing in.

"Jack, there's a ship coming up on us." Will said breathlessly, not noticing that I was sitting there next to Jack with my eyes wide in fright. Not in fright because there's another ship coming… but because I just got caught.

Finally noticing me, Will looked over at me with a frown.

"Jo?" Will asked, before a look of anger swept over his face.

"Will, I can explain…" I started, standing up.

"We'll talk about this later, Jo." He said, cutting me off and walking out of the room.

"Oh, why me!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air and plopping back down on Jack's bed.

"Don't worry, Love. Stay in here." Jack said, patting me on the shoulder before walking out of the room to go on deck with Will and the rest of the, now awake, crew.

**JACK'S POV**

When Jack got on deck, he saw the ship he was exactly expecting it to be-McDouglas.

"Damn." Jack muttered before he turned and started shouting orders to the crew.

His first worry was immediately set on Jo down in his room. They had developed a very good friendship recently, like no other that he's ever had. In fact, he was almost debating with himself if he just happened to be falling in love with her.

_Nah. Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't love. _

Will caught their little secret friendship tonight, but for now, that was the least of their worries. McDouglas and his crew had just made their way beside the Pearl… and this time, McDouglas seems to have many more men in his crew.

**BACK TO JO'S POV**

I still sat in Jack's room as I heard the fighting begin on deck.

Pacing back and forth, I contemplated whether I should go up and fight or not.

_Elizabeth is up there… Why can't I be? _I thought, looking to the closed door.

Something kept telling me that Jack didn't want me to come up there, but I didn't care anymore. It had suddenly got quiet up on deck, and that sometimes wasn't a good sign.

Grabbing my sword and taking a deep breath, I ran as fast as I could to go on deck- my long hair flowing gracefully behind me since I had been wearing it down a lot recently because Jack liked it that way.

After arriving on deck, I was greeted with a terrible sight. Jack's crew, including Will and Elizabeth, were tied against the main mast… but Jack was no where to be seen.

"Come on, Jack… Where are you?" I whispered quietly to myself, scanning around for him and trying to remain unnoticed.

Finally spotting where he was at, I saw a man about his age-with long, dirty blonde hair and a trimmed beard- standing over Jack, whose hands were being tied behind his back.

My eyes widened when seeing the man standing there (I was assuming he is the Captain of the other crew), unsheathing his sword and pointing it at Jack's throat.

"No!" I screamed. It was all I could think of doing at the moment. However, it obviously worked because the man's head snapped in my direction.

"Well, what do we have here?" The man asked, eyeing me over as I stood there, my sword unsheathed and pointing in his direction.

"I don't think you want to be doin' that, Missy." He said menacingly.

"Leave Jack alone." I said in a threatening tone, ignoring his comments.

"Jo… don't be doin' anything stupid." Jack warned, pleading.

"I tell you what, Miss…" The man started, but stopped for a brief moment to learn my name.

"Turner." I stated angrily.

"Okay. Miss Turner. I tell you what. If you beat me- I'll leave Jack, you, and his crew alone… and you'll never see me again. But if I win.. you come with me." He said, a mischievous smile forming.

Looking around confused, I saw Jack still telling me not to do anything stupid as I finally looked up to the man and nodded.

"Like that…" I heard Jack mumbled in disappointment as I took my fighting stance.

Author's Note: Hey! I wanted to send a big thanks to everyone who's been sending reviews with such kind words! I hope that you are enjoying this story! Sorry if I can't get back to you personally for the reviews, but I'm sending a big thanks right now—so yeah, THANKS! .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Don't do it, Jo!" Will shouted angrily as the captain of the other ship began to circle me.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked him curiously, ignoring Will's protests.

"Aww… Jack… you didn't tell her about me?" He turned and asked Jack with a smirk.

"I'm Captain Thomas McDouglas." He added a moment later, turning back to face me.

He took a swipe at me… thus, beginning the parry.

I seemed to actually be doing well fighting against McDouglas-managing to keep his attacks blocked.

Sadly, however, I was beginning to tire out as we continued to parry across the deck… Jack shouting helpful hints to help me.

"Aggh!" I screamed frightfully as I lost my footing and stumbled down-trying to maintain my grip on my sword, my luck failing when it slipped from my fingertips.

"Hahaha.." I heard McDouglas' mocking laugh as I slowly looked up at him with fright filled eyes.

"No!" I heard Jack cry out in desperation- catching myself and others off guard as McDouglas began grabbing me up, preparing to take me aboard his ship.

"Oh, look men… Seems Captain Jack Sparrow has a bit of a soft spot for the lady…" McDouglas said to his crew with a mocking sneer.

"Makes it more fun for me to take 'er then." He added with a laugh, then quickly swinging over to his ship with his crew-leaving Jack and the others tied up.

"McDouglas! I'm going to get ye for this!" Jack shouted furiously, fighting against his roped hands.

"Don't worry, Mate… I'll take good care of her!" McDouglas shouted back as his ship began sailing away.

"Aggh-you stupid--" I started screaming furiously, beginning to run at McDouglas with my fists raised.

"I wouldn't do that, Miss Turner." McDouglas said threateningly, grabbing my wrists to keep me from hitting him.

"Take her down to the cellar!" He shouted towards one of his crew members.

"You will pay for this, McDouglas!" I screamed angrily as one crew member began dragging me below deck.

**JACK'S POV**

After McDouglas and his crew sailed away- with Jo- Jack managed to get the ropes that bound his hands off, then untied the others.

From what he could tell, Will was furious.

"Jack! How the bloody hell could you let that happen!" Will was shouting, following him around deck, as Jack concentrated on setting sail to catch McDouglas.

"Do you not care that she is my sister! Yet, you just let that happen--" Will continued on with his angry rantics.

"I do care! I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to stop it!" Jack finally turned and shouted-red faced from anger- in Will's face; taking Will and the crew off guard and causing silence amongst the deck.

"Set sail… We're going to try and catch them. It may take a day or two…" Jack mumbled then began heading below deck.

Elizabeth stood off in the distance, a small smile creeping on her face.

**BACK TO JO'S POV**

"Get your filthy hands off me!" I snapped furiously at the pirate dragging me into the cellar.

"You keep on, Missy… and you'll be regrettin' ever opening yer mouth." He growled out.

"Go to hell." I mumbled as he shoved me in the cell, locking the doors behind me.

He ignored my comment, and turned to walk out, going back on deck.

_Ugh… Why do I always get myself in trouble? _I thought to myself, slinking down to the floor and putting my head in my hands.

Sometime later, the same pirate that had brought me down here before, came back and began unlocking the door.

"You're to dine with the Captain." He said sternly, holding the door open to allow me to walk out.

"Why should I?" I snapped, still sitting on the floor-not bothering to move.

"It's either dine with the Captain, or dine with the crew naked." He said through gritted teeth.

Growling in frustration, I got up and walked out of the cell, following him to McDouglas's room.

"Welcome, Miss Turner." McDouglas said with a smirk.

Sitting down, I stared straight ahead, trying to ignore the plethora of delicious food in front of me.

"Ye should eat while you got the chance. I can't guarantee when you'll be able to eat again." McDouglas threatened.

"Oh, shove it up your--" I started to say.

"You don't know when to shutup, Miss Turner." He interrupted before I could finish my sentence.

Clenching my teeth, I remained silent and decided to go ahead and eat. He was probably telling the truth about this being a good chance to eat. No telling when I will get food again… and I need the energy.

"How do you know Jack?" I asked with a frown.

"Ahh… so Jack really hasn't told you about me or anything, then…" McDouglas said slowly.

"No, he hasn't." I said, looking over to him.

"Well, it started after the curse of the Black Pearl was lifted and Barbossa was killed… Rumor has it that Barbossa had a lot of treasure hidden on a secret island. Jack and I have been battling since to get it." McDouglas explained.

"Umm okay… That's a bit childish." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Childish! No! You see, Miss Turner, there's a catch to this. The treasure used to belong to someone… and only a certain person can retrieve it…" He said, catching my interest.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The long lost child of William 'Bootstrap Bill' Turner… his treasure…" McDouglas said, looking over at me with a smirk.

_What! _

"You mean…" I started disbelievingly.

"Yes, you, Miss Turner. Will Turner lifted the curse of the Black Pearl… now it's your turn." He said menacingly.

_No. This can't be true… Does this mean that Jack was just using me?_

After getting put back in my musty cell, I sat down and thought of the things McDouglas told me.

Why do I have to personally get the treasure? Now that I think of things, McDouglas didn't explain things very well…

Soon, my thoughts rested on Jack. Before I knew it, I realized that tears were sliding down my cheeks

_Why didn't Jack tell me? Was he really using me? Only befriending me so that he could get the treasure before McDouglas? _The thoughts ran through my head as I slumped over and put my head in my hands.

What's worse is why Will, my own brother, hasn't said anything about it, either…

_I have to find a way to escape… _I thought as I slowly drifted into a restless sleep.

**JACK'S POV**

"Jack, mind if I have a word with you?" Will asked from behind him.

Turning around, he saw Will and Elizabeth standing there.

"What is it, Mate." Jack asked. He was anxious to get to Jo.

"What do you think of Jo?" Will asked, eyebrows raised.

Avoiding the real answer, he smiled, showing off his gold teeth.

"She's nice- good sword fighter, thanks to me- even though she obviously still needs work- hard worker. Why?" Jack responded.

"Not that way, Jack. You know what I meant by the question…" Will said with annoyance.

Jack looked down and shuffled his feet a bit.

He never thought to this day that he, THE Captain Jack Sparrow, could feel anything for anyone. And he planned to fight it every step of the way.

"Nothing of that sort. Just a friend." Jack finally said with a stern voice. Deep down, however, he knew he was lying to himself and them.

Will frowned and nodded before turning and walking away.

"See, I told you, Elizabeth…" He heard Will snap at her.

Elizabeth? What does she know? Can she see something that I or anyone else can't?

Shaking his head of the thoughts, he turned back to the wheel and continued sailing. He didn't care that it was dark- he just wanted to find Jo soon.

**BACK TO JO'S POV**

I awoke sometime during the middle of the night. I don't know why I woke up the way I did, probably because I was laying in about an inch of water and was very uncomfortable. Looking around, I started trying to figure out my escape plan. It was going to be tough.

As if someone was magically helping me, a small lanky crew member came trotting downstairs- probably to fetch something from the storage cabinet. I smiled mischievously and stood up, grabbing hold of the metal cell bars while staring over at him. He can't have been but sixteen years old or so- more than likely a son of one of the crew members.

"Excuse me." I said innocently, causing the young man to jump.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to frighten you." I said with a seductive smile. I had to think of something that could get him to open the cell door. Then it occurred to me….

"But could I at least have a warm blanket? It's rather cold laying here-with this water on the floor and all." I asked, batting my eyelashes.

"Umm… I don't think I'm allowed to give you that.." He started, but I wasn't going to back down from this.

"Oh, please… I'm really cold…" I pleaded, forming false tears in my eyes.

His expression softened and I could tell that he was feeling sorry for me.

"Alright." He finally said, reaching into the storage and pulling out a rather large, thick comforter.

I smiled, knowing we were docked somewhere so that I could easily escape. Even better since it's the middle of the night and most of the crew should be asleep.

"Aggh!" I squealed when he entered the cell.

"What? What?" The young man asked, looking around frantically.

"A spider! There in the corner-it's huge!" I screamed.

"I don't see a spider…" He mumbled, turning his back to face me, looking around the corner I pointed him to.

In a flash, I grabbed his effects, causing him to sharply turn and face me wide-eyed.

"Give me your clothes, the key to this cell, and tell me where we're at." I threatened, pointing his sword AND his pistol at him.

"Please… don't harm me… Here." He said, handing me the key.

"We're docked at Tortuga. All of the crew is gone- out drinking I s'ppose- I'm the only one aboard. Keeping guard." He said, holding his hands up.

"Well, you're not very good at it." I said pointedly, with a smirk.

"Now, give me your clothes." I demanded. "Including your boots and hat."

"Is that necessary? There's a whole trunk-full of clothes over there by that storage cupboard." He said in annoyance.

I could tell this young man wasn't like McDouglas' crew-in fact, he reminded me of someone that would be on Jack's side.

I backed out slowly and locked him in. Then continued on to the trunk that he pointed me to.

Sure enough, he was right… There were loads of clothes in there-including women's dresses. However, I needed to be undercover, so I chose out some black Capri pants, a white peasant long sleeved shirt, a pair of black leather boots and a large dark red hat. I dressed quickly in a corner where the young lad could not see me, tying my hair up with a piece of leather to be hidden under my hat. To top off the outfit, I threw a large black jacket over it- to disguise myself much more.

Stepping back into the young man's view, I looked over at him and smiled. I decided to tie his effects (a pair of pistols and a very sharpened sword) around my waist-hidden under the jacket.

"You'll escape easily…" He said, looking me over.

"What's your name boy-and why are you here?" I turned and asked while filling a small sachel bag with food and rum.

"I'm Joseph Knightly. I ran away from home last year because of my abusive father and McDouglas found me. Been here since." He said shrugging.

"How old are you?" I asked curiously.

"Fourteen." He replied.

Sighing, I looked back over to him before going up the stairs to deck.

"Don't let yourself out until I'm gone… and don't come after me, either. I also suggest that you maybe leave this crew while you have the chance." I said sternly, tossing the cell key back to him.

"Thank you, Miss Turner." He said with a smile. Nodding, I then proceeded up the stairs on deck. Joseph was right, everyone was gone, as I ran off the ship and onto the docks of Tortuga.

**JACK'S POV**

"We're docking in Tortuga for supplies… and we're not staying long!" Jack shouted to the crew as they pulled up to the docks.

If McDouglas was to be here, he would have docked on the other side of the island, so he was going to check while the crew got the supplies.

Walking to the other side, he saw no other ship docked there and began heading back to his. Little did he know that McDouglas and his crew had already left… and were very angry to find their prisoner gone.

**BACK TO JO'S POV**

"She's gone!" One of McDouglas' crew members shouted from the deck.

I had been hiding out in the bushes, silently watching everything and waiting for them to leave.

"Should we set out on the island to find 'er?" Another crew member was asking.

Damn… I never thought of that. What if they find me? 

"No. It would be too obvious. We'll get 'er back." McDouglas snarled angrily and walked aboard.

I sighed in relief as they began departing and soon disappeared from view.

A few minutes later, to my surprise, I saw Jack walking up- then seemed to shake his head in disappointment as he turned around and began walking back in the direction he had came.

It took a lot to keep from jumping up and screaming happily, but I knew I had to keep it quiet just in case McDouglas was trying to trick me.

So, when Jack took off in the direction he had come from, I silently followed behind- careful not to make any noise to startle him.

Besides, I was still a bit angry at him for not telling me about that treasure…

He got a little suspicious a couple of times, because I had to quickly duck behind a tree or a building when he went to turn around. Finally, we arrived to the ship, and lucky for me, he was the only one on board as I crept on behind him and quickly hid in a closet below deck so no one would see me.

After sitting in there for awhile, my legs were getting cramped up.

"Ugh… hurry up and depart, Jack-so I can get out of here…" I whispered to myself, shifting my weight again for the hundredth time.

As if on cue, the ship lurched and we were on the move.

I crept quietly out of the closet and into the dark hallway, walking towards Jack's room.

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind with a pistol pressed to my temple.

"What do we have here? A stow away?" I heard Jack's voice from behind me.

Taking him off guard, I grabbed his arm and flipped him over on his back. He never knew I could fight without a sword…

"No, Jack. I think I belong on this ship as much as you do." I said angrily, ripping the hat from my head to reveal myself.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: _My sincere apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. I can't update chapters real often, but I will try to as often as I possibly can. Hope you are enjoying the story. Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
